Light and Shadows
by PocketFox
Summary: One angel's fall from grace, and Heaven's struggle to save him... But what if he doesn't want to be saved? [AU, 3x4, eventual 2x4x2]


**Title:** Light and Shadows  
**Rating: **R  
**Pairing(s): **3x4, eventual 2x4x2  
**Summary: **One angel's fall from grace, and Heaven's struggle to save him... But what if he doesn't _want _to be saved? AU  
**Comments: **This is my response to all those people out there who see Quatre as a sweet, pure, innocent, angelic little uke... Give the kid some credit, people! n.n

-

Quatre sighed, sprawled facedown on his large bed with one arm folded under his head and the other dangling off the side of the mattress, his massive blue-green wings stretched out to either side of him. Tucking his right wing against his back, he rolled to that side and ended up flopped on his back, an arm thrown across his eyes and the other now lying across his stomach. It was so damn _bright _in here… Even at night it was never completely dark; there was always light emanating from somewhere or something. _Just the way Heaven ought to be,_ Quatre thought with a wry smirk.

The blonde continued his silent grumbling and grousing until a light sound from the balcony drew his attention. He opened his eyes, blinking as light assaulted them again and peering towards the outside. Perched on the railing was a tall brunette angel with forest green wings who after a moment lightly stepped down and approached, smiling warmly.

Quatre returned the smile with a sweet one of his own. "Hi, Trowa," he murmured, tipping his chin up for a kiss, which the other man happily delivered, cupping the smaller angel's face in his hands.

"Hello, beautiful," Trowa breathed in return, his fingers slipping down his lover's body. Quatre arched into his touch with a pleasured sigh, slender arms coming up to coil around Trowa's neck, pulling him down as they tumbled back against the pillows, laughing.

It was sweet and tender, soft gasps and gentle moans, pleasure drawn out until senses spun and nothing mattered but the ecstasy being drawn from straining bodies. Trowa was always so incredibly loving and considerate, concerned for his beloved's needs, never taking without also giving something in return…

Quatre hated it.

Later, as Trowa lay asleep beside him, the blonde pushed himself up onto one elbow and stared down at his partner, eyes narrowed speculatively. Did the brunette have any idea how much of what Quatre did was faked? No, he couldn't, or he would have said something long before now.

The little blonde sighed heavily, carefully extricating himself from Trowa's embrace and folding his wings tightly against his back until they seemed to melt away, melding into his natural energies and leaving him looking fairly human. Then he grabbed the first clothes he could reach and made his escape.

His path took him to one of the emptiest corners of Heaven, to the ancient forest near the western border that was the only place that even approached being dim. Quatre took a deep breath and turned his eyes up towards the canopy, a soft smile touching his lips. This was better… He could feel just a little freer here, a little more separated from his kindred.

Just then, a low chuckle to his left made him jump, and he looked around quickly, wondering who could have wandered this far away from the city and invaded his private place. "Who's there?" he called out, keeping his voice carefully neutral.

From the shade of one of the gnarled trunks stepped a slender figure about his own height. Shadows seemed to cling to his form, trailing after him like a cloak, and it was a moment before Quatre recognized that the stranger was a slim young man with large violet eyes and long chestnut hair kept back in a thick braid. Quatre blinked as the newcomer smiled at him and approached. As he neared, the angel shivered a little involuntarily at the strange power signatures that seemed to reach out and attempt to envelope him.

"Aren't you a little far from home, little angel?" the stranger purred.

Quatre stiffened as he suddenly recognized the other man for what he was. "I could ask the same of you, _demon_," he replied sharply. "What are you doing here?"

The braided man laughed softly. "Why… You called me, little angel."

The teal-eyed angel stiffened and glared. "I did no such thing! As if I would ever invite such a disgusting thing here!"

This only made the demon laugh again and saunter closer. Quatre backed up until his back hit a tree and he could go no further. His eyes widened as the other leaned close until their lips were only inches apart. "But you did. All those private railings against Heaven, the deception of your lover, the--"

"I don't what you're talking about," the other interrupted, fists clenched, blue-green eyes sharp.

"Denial will do you no good against me, Quatre," the stranger purred, brushing a finger along Quatre's jaw, smirking as the blonde flinched. "I know the deepest, darkest desires of that supposedly pure little soul of yours. I'm what you've been longing for all this time. Now I'm here…" He adopted a coaxing look that would have seemed almost innocent, but for the wicked gleam in his violet eyes. "Won't you accept me, Quatre? I'm only here because you want me to be…"

"Shut up!" Quatre cut off the demon's words with a tight cry, his hands cupped over his ears as if to deafen himself to the treacherous accusations. "You… You have no idea what you're talking about!" He shoved the other man away, and the brunette stumbled back a couple of steps, chuckling darkly as the blonde angel fled.

"Run as fast and as far as you like, Quatre," the braided demon laughed to himself. "You are already mine…"


End file.
